Un mot à nos fans
by Patpat
Summary: Yuki et Shuuichi transmettent un message à leurs fans au nom de tout le staff de Gravitation. Sens de l'autodérision indispensable ! Humour, Trad du OneShot de Bakayasha. A déguster sans modération.


**Titre : **Un mot à nos fans (original : A word to our fans)

**Auteur : **Bakayasha.

**Traductrice : **Patpat.

**Beta-lectrice : **Drudrue.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Humour, Général

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis que traductrice, ce one-shot est l'oeuvre de Bakayasha, qui a elle-même repris les personnages à Murakami Maki-sensei.

**Notes : **Bon alors j'étais tout simplement pétée de rire en lisant ça. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai aussitôt demandé sa permission à l'auteur pour traduire cette fic. C'est une chance pour moi qu'elle ait tout de suite été très amballée à l'idée de faire découvrir ce one-shot au public français. J'ai trouvé ce petit bijoux complètement par hasard en errant comme une âme en peine sur et le voici fraîchement traduit pour vous, lecteurs de mon coeur. Have fun !

**PS : **A l'origine il n'y avait aucune narration et les actions des personnages étaient notées entre astérisques, alors pour faciliter la lecture, j'ai ajouter le minimum syndical en matière de verbes de transition.

**ATTENTION ! Humour à prendre au second degré. Ne pas lire si vous êtes suceptibles. J'ai le sens de l'auto-dérision alors je me suis bien poilée, mais c'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde.**

_**One-shot : Un mot à nos fans.**_

" La petite lumière rouge est allumée, est-ce que... ça veut dire que ça tourne ?"

" Dans quel autre monde la lumière rouge voudrait-elle dire autre chose que "ça tourne", espèce de crétin ? Tu passes à la télé toutes les cinq secondes bordel, tu devrais savoir depuis le temps ce que cette connerie de lumière rouge veut dire !"

Shuuichi lance un regard meurtrier à Yuki.

" T'avais pas besoin d'être aussi méchant rien que pour ça ! ... Bon, alors ça enregistre, n'est-ce pas ?"

" OUI !"

" Oh... Euh... Ok. On pourra corriger ça plus tard."

Le chanteur se passe une main dans les cheveux et commence :

" Salut ! Je suis Shuuichi Shindou, le chanteur et leader du groupe désormais super populaire -"

Un marmonnement à peine caché se fait entendre.

" Si par 'populaire' tu veux dire 'chiant'."

" Tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme un connard et me laisser finir !"

Un petit moment de silence, suivi d'un haussement d'épaules de la part du romancier, invite Shuuichi à continuer.

" Merci ! Bon, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui ! Je suis donc le chanteur et leader du groupe désormais super populaire, Bad Luck. Mais plus important, je suis aussi le personnage principal d'une série manga et anime Shounen-Ai très connue de Maki Murakami, _Gravitation_. J'envoie ce message à vous, nos fans, et plus particulièrement à ceux et celles d'entre vous qui dessinent des fanarts de nous ou écrivent des fanfictions à notre sujet. Eiri et moi avons récemment surfé sur Internet, jetant un coup d'oeil à votre travail, et nous trouvons la plupart plutôt bons, mais -"

Un autre marmonnement.

" Si par 'plutôt' tu veux dire 'vraiment' et par 'bons', 'pathétique et pervers'..."

" Eiri ! Arrête de grogner dans ta barbe ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire à nos fans alors viens le faire en face de la caméra, espèce de poule mouillée ! Désolé pour lui, il est le genre de mec ego-centrique et photophobe !" (1)

Yuki arrive dans le champ de vision d'une démarche nonchalante.

" Je ne suis pas photophobe, c'est juste que je préfère ne pas directement insulter et casser du sucre sur le dos de ceux qui ont indirectement payé mes factures jusqu'à présent, mais puisque tu insistes tant, je vais leur dire ma façon de penser."

Yuki s'asseoit sur la seconde chaise à côté de Shuuichi.

" Bien. Comme mon insupportable comparse vous le disait il y a quelques instants, on a vu vos dessins dégoûtants et lu vos histoires tordues. Oui, vous m'avez correctement entendu, on a vu et lu toute cette merde dont vous, mesdemoiselles les fangirls, semblez ne pas pouvoir vous passer. Et on est là pour vous dire qu'on en a marre ! Je veux dire, est-ce que vous avez vu la plupart de vos machins, bande de malades ? Non seulement la majorité de tout ça est plein de perversité, mais en plus on continue de trouver le même type d'histoires de votre part, mesdemoiselles -"

" Et de votre part aussi, messieurs !"

Yuki se tourne vers Shuuichi avec un regard dubitatif puis se tourne de nouveau vers la caméra.

" Ouais, les messieurs aussi, je suppose... Alors pour remédier à celà et, nous l'espérons, modifier quelques petites choses, voici une liste de quinze plaintes et suggestions que nous, le casting de _Gravitation_, avons faite afin de vous aider à régler ce problème... problème que _vous _avez créé pendant votre temps libre et avec vos pensées perverties. Lisez ceci avant de commencer votre prochaine fanfiction et je pense que nous serons sur la bonne voie afin de récupérer un peu de notre putain de dignité..."

Yuki sort de sa poche la feuille sur laquelle ils ont marqué la liste.

" 1 - Arrêtez de tuer Shuuichi, ou si vous devez le faire, soyez créatifs ! Pensez à un abominable et terrible accident, ou encore à un tragique incident impliquant un mixeur. Je veux dire, d'accord il est crétin, mais pas autant que ce que vous aimez faire croire. Il n'est quand même pas assez stupide pour se faire écraser pas un bus sur la route.

2 - Arrêtez de faire de _moi_ la raison pour laquelle il se fait écraser par ce bus ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien être en train de faire de si horrible en pleine rue pour que Shuuichi oublie qu'il est sur la route et qu'un énorme camion dévale la rue dans sa direction à plus de 120 km/ h ? Me faire faire une gâterie par une petite prostituée coquine latino venue de Tijuana ? Non mais vraiment..."

" Pourquoi tu en parles comme si c'était jamais arrivé ?"

"Oh... La ferme."

Un long silence s'installe entre les deux amants, puis Eiri s'éclaircit la gorge et reprend d'un air annuyé.

" Bon...

3 - Nous sommes aussi tous d'accord en général pour demander la baisse du nombre de morts chez les autres personnages, excépté pour Aizawa ou ce stupide Ryuuichi... ou encore les membres de ma famille qui peuvent tous aller rôtir en -"

" Eiri ! Ca suffit ! On veut qu'ils ne tuent _personne_. Pas même Aizawa ! Et encore moins Ryuuichi !"

" C'est bon, très bien. On veut que vous ne tuyez _personne_. Il y a de meilleurs moyens pour rendre une histoire "angst" et obtenir des reviews nunuches qu'en nous tuant cruellement d'une manière ou d'une autre.

4 - ARRETEZ de me rendre amnésique ! Ca a déjà été assez difficile pour moi d'apprendre à tolérer la présence de ce retardé et de ses débiles de copains la première fois qu'il s'est pointé en clamant qu'il était amoureux de moi, j'ai pas besoin de revivre cette merde encore une fois, ok ? En fait, si vous êtes tentés de le faire, alors revenez au point numéro 3 et oubliez ce que j'y ai dit : trouvez un quelconque moyen de me buter. Croyez-moi, vos fans vont vous adorer pour ça et vous recevrez tout un tas de reviews pour bercer votre petit égo, et surtout je n'aurais pas à venir chez vous à deux heures du matin pour vous étouffer dans votre sommeil avec votre peluche Kumagoro. Tout le monde y gagne."

Yuki pousse un soupire et continue.

" 5 - De manière générale, le reste de l'équipe veut que vous arretiez de les rendre amnésiques aussi. Tout spécialement Ryuuichi, parce que même moi je trouve ça cruel de votre part. Le pauvre gars ne se souvient déjà pas de la moitié des choses qu'il est censé savoir alors si en plus vous lui ôtez le peu de cervelle qu'il a, c'en est fini de lui. Dans ces cas-là, oubliez encore une fois le point 3, si tentez que vous soyez de lui faire subir l'amnésie.

Et puis, si vous nous rendez tous amnésiques alors il n'y aura plus personne qui saura ce qui se passe. Et qui nous dira que nous avons oublié puisqu'on sera amnésiques ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on oublie qu'on est gay et que personne n'est là pour nous le rappeler ? Ca ne marcherait pas si bien que ça pour vous en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuki affiche un petit sourire moqueur puis reprend :

" 6 - Ne nous donnez pas d'animaux. Moi tout particulièrement. Je hais les animaux. En fait, je hais les gens aussi, alors... Mais n'allez pas penser que parce que c'est mignon, je vais finir par les aimer. Je sais que vous tissez tous un parallèle entre la relation que j'entretiens avec Shuuichi et celle que j'entretiendrais avec un animal. Combien je n'aimerais pas la bestiole au début, tout comme avec Shuu, mais qu'après j'aurais fini par l'aimer de la même façon que j'ai appris à aimer Shuu. C'est naze.

Mais laissez-moi démonter vos prédictions comme on démonte une plomberie de garage : je ne peux pas baiser le chat, ok ?! C'est peut-être cru mais sachez que j'aime obtenir une petite récompense d'ordre sexuelle pour m'aider à rendre plus facile ma cohabitation avec "ça". Et je ne peux pas obtenir cette rétribution de la part d'un animal alors arrêtez de m'en donner... A moins bien sûr que le chat soit une chatte très sexy, auquel cas envoyez moi un e-mail et on règlera les détails ensemble."

" Yuki !"

" Très bien ! Pas de femme non plus...

7 - J'ai deux voitures. Pas quatre, pas cinq. DEUX ! J'ai une Mercédès SLE et une SAAB cabriolet. Souvenez-vous en. Ce serait bien que vous m'en donniez plus mais de toutes façons vous ne me décrivez jamais en train de les conduire alors ça sert à rien." (2)

Yuki regarde la liste.

" 8 - Shuuichi veut que je vous dise que quand voux écrivez un UA, ce serait bien que vous arrêtiez de faire de lui le genre de "mec facile aux tendances sexuelles douteuses" et de me donner le rôle du flic. Il dit que ce scénario date de Matusalem. Je suis pas d'accord : du sexe c'est toujours du sexe, surtout quand j'ai un rôle à y jouer. Mais j'admets qu'il marque un point. Toutes vos histoires se ressemblent. Shuu dit aussi : "Pourquoi ne pas faire de Yuki le prostitué et de moi le flic ?"... Bordel de merde, Shuuichi ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! C'était pas écrit avant !"

" Bah pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de faire la pute ?"

" Laisse-moi voir... Parce que tu t'habilles déjà tout comme ? Parce que tu as un déhanché sensuel et sulfureux ? Parce que tes lèvres rouge cerise et ton p'tit cul super hot et très appétissant sont déjà si parfaits que tu devrais me faire payer pour en profiter ? Ca te suffit ?!"

" Tu penses que j'ai un déhanché sensuel et un p'tit cul super hot et très appétissant ?"

" Arggh ! Je te donnais juste des exemples, sale gamin !"

" Alors tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me payer pour avoir le droit de me baiser ?"

" Jamais de la vie."

Un long silence s'installe. Puis finalement, Shuuichi dit :

" Merci du compliment."

Et Yuki hausse les épaules et marmonne de nouveau quelque chose comme :

" De rien... Bon, retournons à la liste...

9 - S'il vous plait, regardez Discovery Channel quelques heures avant de commencer à écrire une fic, _surtout _si c'est un M-Preg. Il y a tellement de trucs qui vont pas là-dedans que j'ose même pas y regarder. Alors pour faire court, disons juste que les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé, peu importe à quel point vous le souhaiteriez. Et quand bien même ils pouvaient, Shuuichi ne pourrait jamais tomber enceinte pour la bonne et simple raison que j'aurais d'abord pris la liberté de faire couper et ligaturer chaque organe permettant à une telle chose d'arriver. Alors arrêtez, ok ?

10 - Arrêtez avec vos histoires de drogue ! Oui, les rock stars se droguent parfois, et oui Ryuuichi a été bercé trop près du mur ce qui ferait de lui un excellent candidat pour le rôle d'accro à la cocaïne. Mais s'il vous plait, ne faites pas de Shuuichi un drogué simplement parce qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée, ok ? Il y a plein de choses qui poussent les gens à prendre de la drogue mais moi gueulant sur Shuuichi parce qu'il est trop bruyant, l'envoyant en pleurs chez Ryuuichi pour prendre un shout ou deux, c'en n'est pas une.

11 - Hiroshi et K aimeraient vous dire qu'ils apprécient sincèrement l'enthousiasme avec lequel vous les décrivez en train de baiser comme des bêtes jusqu'à s'en faire péter les neurones. K clame qu'il est cent pourcent hétéro et Hiro dit qu'il ne serait pas contre une telle situation mais qu'il aimerait tout de même que vous mettiez un peu plus de logique derrière le fait qu'il soient ensemble. (3)

12 - Shuuichi et les histoires de scarification(4). Encore et toujours la même chose. C'est fait et sur-fait, et personne ne se donne jamais la peine de trouver une véritable raison à ça. Se taillader les poignets juste pour sentir votre peau se déchirer, votre angoisse et votre dépression vous submerger, et être paralysé par la douleur physique est quelque chose de merveilleux pour ceux qui ressentent le besoin de le faire. Mais ce n'est pas dans la nature de Shuuichi et de Ryuuichi de le faire, et vous ne leur donnez jamais une bonne raison d'en venir jusque là. Ils demandent donc que vous leur trouviez une meilleure raison que "c'est la depression qui les y pousse".

Faites de moi un animal violent et alcoolique, qui bat et baise Shuuichi avec tant de hargne qu'il en aura des séquelles à vie. Ca, ça pourrait éventuellement le pousser à se taillader les veines. Faites que Ryuuichi ait l'esprit torturé par une enfance douloureuse d'enfant violé et maltraité, et qu'il soit si traumatisé qu'il ressente le besoin de trancher ses poignets et ceux de Kumagoro... et pourquoi pas aussi de plonger dans l'héroïne... Mais le fait de rester moi-même, même pendant une très longue période, ne poussera jamais Shuuichi à se scarifier.

13 - L'exploration de "l'angle Kitazawa". J'ai une vendetta personnelle contre les gens écrivant des trucs sur Kitazawa et moi s'envoyant en l'air avant la nuit où je l'ai tué. La première et unique fois où il a essayé quelque chose avec moi, c'était cette nuit-là. Je ne lui taillais pas de pipe après les cours et il ne me tronchait (5) pas à chaque fois que j'avais une mauvaise note. Ca a été la seule nuit, il m'a violé, puis m'a vendu à une bande de gros lards pour dix billets. Puis je l'ai buté. Fin de l'histoire.

14 - Les fics yaoi incestueuses commencent vraiment à nous rendre fous. Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien c'est horrible pour nous ?

Tatsuha est mon petit frère ! Pourquoi est-il toujours en train de me baiser, dans vos histoires ? Et pire, pourquoi Tohma s'y invite toujours ? Ca n'a aucun sens... En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je parais plutôt soumis dans ces situations... Je vous déteste tous !

Ok, on nous a dessiné faisant ça ensemble (et à plusieurs reprises même...) dans les remix, mais cette merde n'arrive jamais dans la vraie histoire. Si c'est quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas changer dans vos histoires, alors au moins faites en sorte qu'on ait la tronche dans le cul, qu'on soit complètement saouls, ou qu'on soit totalement défoncés au crac, ça rendrait les choses plus crédibles. C'est tout ce qu'on demande.

15 - Pour finir, nous voulons tous aborder le sujet du suicide. S'il vous plait, faites les choses proprement. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été "effacés" pour présenter les choses comme ça. La plupart du temps, il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication sur les motifs d'un tel acte. Je déteste avoir l'air un peu cliché mais quelle est votre motivation ? Pourquoi nous ferions nous ça à nous-même ? Et dans le cas de Shuuichi, vous pouvez pas vous contenter de répondre "C'est parce que Yuki a été méchant avec lui que ça l'a conduit à se tuer". C'est une excuse minable. Son p'tit cul est bien trop satisfaisant pour moi pour que je le pousse jusqu'au suicide."

" Haha ! Je savais que tu aimais mon p'tit cul !"

" Est-ce que je te ferais l'amour à chaque occasion qui m'est donnée si c'était pas le cas, crétin ?"

" ... Touché."

" Vous devez réduire la vie de Shuuichi à néant avant de le conduire au suicide. Voici un exemple de ce qui pourrait pousser Shuuichi dans la tombe un peu plus tôt :

D'abord, faites de moi la victime d'un gigantesque carambolage d'une dizaine de voitures et faites en sorte que j'en sois totalement amnésique. Puis travaillez lentement vers ma guérison et juste au moment où je commence à me souvenir de lui et de combien je l'aime, trouvez une blessure mortelle resultant d'une complication de l'accident et que vous pourriez utiliser pour me tuer. Puis, faites que sa famille entière soit assassinée par des ninjas, un vrai carnage. Après ça, vous pouvez aussi ajouter que notre appartement a été soufflé pour une attaque terroriste et que son contract avec NG a été déchiré et brûlé sous son nez par Ryuuichi en personne. Et là seulement vous pourrez dire qu'il s'est ouvert les veines au-dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain en pleurant mon nom tandis que sa vie lui échappe lentement et --

Hé, attendez ! C'est vachement bon ça. Je devrais prendre des notes pour mon prochain bouquin !

En tout cas, ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre c'est que ça doit en valoir la peine et que vous devez rendre ça crédible avant de nous écrire en train de nous suicider. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ?"

" Wow ! Tu as vraiment été minutieux avec cette histoire de "détruire ma vie", Eiri... Comme si tu y avais déjà pensé avant..."

" Et bien, je devais bien y réfléchir un peu pour pouvoir argumenter avant de le marquer sur la liste, non ?"

" Je suppose, mais Gackt n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il n'y avait plus de ninjas au Japon de nos jours, dans le film _Moon Child_ ?"

" Ouais et alors ?"

" Tu as dit que les auteurs devraient écrire que mes parents ont été assassinés pas des ninjas et je -"

" Laisse tomber. C'était juste une idée en l'air, ok ? Si tu veux, je peux leur dire de les décrire en train de se faire piétiner par une horde de fangirls enragées. Ca te ferait davantage plaisir ?"

" ... Les ninjas feront très bien l'affaire."

" C'est ce que je pensais."

Après un instant de silence, Yuki soupire.

" Puisque j'ai rendu Shuuichi tout déprimé encore une fois, (Non, il ne va pas se droguer ou se scarifier. Il ira très bien après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et un chocolat chaud... Ca arrive souvent.) Shuuichi ne va pas faire la conclusion de cette vidéo. Je m'en charge. Et là seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est mémorisez notre liste, et ne nous faites plus chier ou vous en pairez le prix. Longue vie à vous."

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndt : (1) **Je crois que photophobe n'est pas un mot de la langue français, lol. Disons que c'est un néologisme. En tout cas c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de percutant pour traduire l'expression américaine "camera shy", c'est-à-dire "timide des photo".

**(2) **Dans l'anime Yuki a deux voitures, mais dans le manga, il est dit qu'il en a trois. J'ai suivi le texte de Bakayasha.

**(3) **Les anglophones sont particulièrement friants du pairing Hiro x K, c'est pour ça que Bakayasha y a dédié un paragraphe.

**(4) **Le terme scarification est un mot peu employé en règle générale dans les fics françaises, soit parce qu'il choque, qoit parce qu'il est trop peu connu. Ce mot vient du latin et du grec, et désigne la marque laissée après une coupure sur la peau. L'anglais s'en est inspiré pour le mot "scar" qui veut dire "cicatrice". La scarification est aussi le fait de s'auto-taillader afin de se délecter du plaisir provoquer par l'endorphine alors libérée dans le corps pour anestésier la douleur. C'est une forme de jouissance mais aussi un symptôme de problèmes psychologique latents. (J'ai pris le temps de m'informer un peu...).

**(5) **Troncher est un terme particulièrement vulgaire que j'ai trouvé dans le Hentai "Yellow Hearts" qui est d'une rare violence. Vous aurez compris que ce mot signifie "baiser", mais avec encore plus de... rudesse.

**Ndla : **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas _Moon Child_, faites-le. Regardez le comme vous pourrez en rire. Si vous n'en avez pas l'intention, regardez-le quand même pour pouvoir en rire. C'est dur de qualifier ce film. Regardez-le.

**Notes : **Alors ? C'était bien ? Mdr ! Moi j'étais explosée de rire, même en le traduisant c'est pour dire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir viser puisqu'une bonne partie des points me concernent : j'ai rendu Yuki amnésique dans Winter Sakura, j'ai rendu Shuuichi enceinte dans Surprises à la Pelle, j'ai fait conduire différentes voitures à Yuki dans Destiny, et que Shuuichi se drogue et tente de se suicider dans Quand tout bascule. Mwahaha ! Quand j'ai dit ça à l'auteur, elle m'a bien précisé de ne pas prendre ça pour moi, parce que c'était juste de l'humour et qu'elle-même était visée par certains points. REVIEWS !


End file.
